


Sougo Tops

by kitteninteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup
Summary: Five speculations that Sougo tops, and one time he absolutely does.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Sougo Tops

A timer went off in the kitchen and Ryuu stood to check the oven. Sougo hopped up as well. “I’ll help you, Tsunashi-san.”

Ryuu smiled and offered a quick, “It’s fine, you can stay.”

“It’s no problem,” Sougo demurred. 

Ryuu looked like he wanted his boyfriend’s company, but didn’t want to take him away from their friends. The house-warming party was Sougo’s idea. He deserved to play happy host in their new home. Before Ryuu could offer another polite deflection Yamato chimed in, “Sou, would you mind grabbing another?” He waved his half finished bottle.

Sougo smiled brightly. “Of course.” He followed Ryuu into the kitchen.

“What do you think?” Mitsuki speculated. “Do they just say ‘no, after you’, ‘I insist, after you’ over and over in bed until someone grabs a dick?”

Gaku choked on his drink and began coughing violently. Nagi leapt to his rescue, patting his back until the coughing subsided. 

Mitsuki shrugged. “What?” He looked smug. “We’re all thinking it.”

“I was not thinking that,” Tenn stated sourly. He took a slow sip of his drink.

“It’s rude to speculate on their ways of love,” Nagi chastised grandly.

“Can we not talk about this?” Iori asked.

Riku was ready to let the subject drop until he saw Iori’s expression. As sour as Iori looked, the tips of his ears were pink. “You’ve seen Tsunashi-san dance,” he said. “He’s so wild and sexy.”

Now Iori’s ears were _red_.

“Sougo tops,” Yamato said bluntly.

“What?” Iori looked personally attacked by this thread of conversation.

Mitsuki started laughing. 

“You’re all children,” Tenn accused. “This is not the appropriate time for this conversation.”

“Um, when is the appropriate time?” Gaku asked. 

Tenn swatted him on the back. Unlike Nagi’s helpful patting, his hand landed with a hollow smack. Gaku yelped in protest. Mitsuki collapsed into helpless giggles. Nagi waved his hands in dismay. Iori sank down, looking like he wanted to disassociate from them all. Riku snickered and hugged Iori, burying his own laughter against his shoulder. Yamato smirked and finished his beer. Tama was the only one unmoved. He snacked blithely on the King Pudding Sougo saved just for him.

When Ryuu and Sougo returned to the room, hands full of drinks and food, they looked at their disheveled pile of friends.

Tama sucked his spoon clean and pronounced simply, “You don’t want to know.”

* * *

This was the first time Sougo and Ryuu played opposite each other in a drama since they’d started dating. Their friends and Ryuu’s family were fully aware they were more than ‘roommates’, but their fans and most of the production team had no idea. Usually it was easy to keep up a friendly, professional dynamic in public. This shoot was making it difficult.

Ryuu was shirtless. He was kneeling. He was handcuffed, stretched taut, arms suspended above him. 

Crouching in front of him, Sougo dragged an unlit match over his skin. “If you tell me, this can be easy,” Sougo crooned.

Ryuu shivered as the match dragged down his chest. He did his best to look reluctant and worried. “I can’t.”

“Can’t, or won’t?” 

The head of the match swept across Ryuu’s abs, as if Sougo might strike it alight against his skin. Ryuu bit back a moan. He tried to turn it into a whimper of fear. This close, he could see the recognition in Sougo’s eyes. Sougo leaned back. He struck the match against the matchcase. He lifted the flame between them.

“Or,” Sougo said simply. “This can be very difficult.”

When they stopped to reset for the next segment an assistant came over and gave Ryuu a blanket. Sougo looked contrite as he rubbed the marks on Ryuu’s wrist from where he’d tugged at the cuffs. “You should be careful,” Sougo murmured.

The assistant cooed over the pair. “It must be difficult to pretend to be so mean to him,” the assistant observed. “You’re so considerate.”

Ryuu blinked. His thoughts were fuzzy. Especially with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Sougo was fortunately clear headed. “We all cherish Tsunashi-san very much,” Sougo said. “Is there water? Could you find some for us?” The assistant didn’t realize how rare it was for Sougo to ask for someone to bring something, as opposed to pointing where he could get it himself.

“Of course!” The assistant said easily, sweeping off to the craft table. Sougo led Ryuu off set to sit. Yuki was waiting to join them in the next scene. He raised an eyebrow as Sougo guided Ryuu into the chair.

“So it’s like that,” Yuki said.

Sougo blushed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

* * *

The dance battle began late in the party. Sougo stood to the side of the dance floor, clapping as Tamaki and Ryuu faced off with increasingly complex moves. At some point they shifted from battling against each other to joining forces and dragging Gaku and Tenn into the fray.

Even though he was dating the sexiest member of Trigger, Sougo was flustered at the sight of the full group putting everything out there on the dance floor. At some point Tenn grabbed Riku, and the atmosphere shifted from heated sensuality to chaotic joy. Nagi dragged Yamato and they piled around Gaku. The competition dissolved into a messy tangle. Sougo was distracted long enough that he gasped when Ryuu caught him around the waist. Ryuu spun Sougo into his arms.

“Oh,” Sougo gasped, looking up into Ryuu’s beaming face.

“Oh?” Ryuu tipped his head down, lips brushing Sougo’s ever so lightly.

The music was too fast for the way they swayed together. Sougo stumbled, stepping on Ryuu’s foot. Ryuu shushed his apology with another kiss. He stepped back when Sougo stepped forward. “Did you want to lead?” Ryuu asked.

Over Ryuu’s shoulder Sougo saw Mitsuki waggling his eyebrows. Sougo buried his face against Ryuu’s shoulder. “You lead,” he squeaked with embarrassment. “Just. Move me. I’ll follow.”

Ryuu laughed and lifted Sougo off his feet, spinning him around.

* * *

Iori passed the sheet music over to Tsumugi along with the song file. “This one will be a hit.”

It took a moment for Tsumugi’s eyes to focus from her screen, to the sheet music, up to Iori’s face. She reached for her cup of coffee and made a face after she swallowed. It was cold.

“Cue it up?” She suggested as she looked down to skim the words. Before the opening rhythm started her cheeks flushed scarlet. “ _Oh_.”

The lyrics were sensual. They were poetic. They were raw, and hungry, and borderline scandalous.

Iori watched Tsumugi’s expression with a smirk. 

As edgy as the lyrics were, this was a song that people would dance to. Also, it would sound amazing in Riku’s range.

“Sougo-san wrote this?”

Iori nodded.

“Oh,” Tsumugi repeated in a small voice. “Well. It’s certainly… inspired.”

* * *

“It’s just the _cutest_ cafe, Ryunosuke-kun.”

Sougo wasn’t sure what grated more: the actress’ words or the sight of her nails brushing against Ryuu’s shirt.

Ryuu was backed against the couch in the green room, too polite to scream ‘ _sexual harassment!_ ’

Sougo walked into the room with a chilling smile. “They’re ready to mic you,” he said, voice the knife’s edge of politeness.

“Oh.” She looked disappointed. Sougo gave her five… four… three… seconds until she got up and sauntered to the door. She shimmied her hips so that her skirt swished enticingly. She gave Ryuu one more smile. “See you soon.” She barely batted an eyelash at Sougo as she exited the green room.

Sougo shut the door behind her and leaned against it. He _glared_.

“Sorry,” Ryuu said, as if this was somehow his fault.

“What?” Sougo snapped out of his plot for murder. “No, no, I’m not angry at _you_ ,” he promised. Sougo reached his hands out, bidding Ryuu to come closer. As long as Sougo leaned against this door no one was getting through.

Ryuu walked over hesitantly. Sougo took his hands, pulling him in gently. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ryuu assured him.

Sougo carefully touched his chest, palm pressing lightly over his heart, where nails recently traced. “It’s not okay for them to touch you like that,” Sougo said softly.

Ryuu looked at the floor. He put a hand over Sougo’s. “She didn’t mean any harm,” he protested.

“If you don’t want to be touched, no one should touch you,” Sougo insisted.

Ryuu twined their fingers together. He took a breath, then let it out on a shaky inhale. The next breath came steadier. When Ryuu leaned to press his forehead to Sougo's, his body sagged in relief. “I want you to touch me,” he murmured.

Sougo’s heart fluttered. He nudged his feet so that they settled on either side of Ryuu’s. “Always. But only how you want.”

Ryuu brought his hand to Sougo’s cheek and kissed him deeply.

* * *

That night, in their bedroom, Sougo touched him in ways that no one else could. Ryuu sank back against their pillows and kissed Sougo desperately. He rocked as Sougo’s thighs tightened around his hips. Sougo hushed him when he protested as their lips broke apart. Sougo pressed kisses like worship down Ryuu’s throat.

“Do you want this?” Sougo asked softly. He looked up between Ryuu’s spread thighs.

“Yes,” Ryuu gasped. “Please, yes.”

Sougo’s tongue dragged along the length of his cock. He sucked him down. He spread Ryuu’s thighs and pressed his legs up against the bed. Ryuu clutched at the sheets and cried out as he tried hard not to buck into Sougo’s mouth. Sougo’s fingers trailed between his legs. His nails brushed lightly against tender skin. The barest tease before he was tracing his opening, circling, circling, before Ryuu begged. “More. Sougo, _more_. Need you.”

Sougo swallowed him deeper, then slid off with a messy pop. He licked his lips. “Need me how?”

“Inside me,” Ryuu pleaded.

Sougo pressed Ryuu’s legs higher, hooking them over his shoulder before he kissed over his hole. He licked and pressed inward with the tip of his tongue. He worked Ryuu open until he was sobbing. Ryuu’s cock was heavy, leaking across his stomach. His balls tightened as Sougo slid one fingertip in alongside his tongue.

“ _Please_ ,” Ryuu begged. “Oh, please, I can’t… I want…” His legs were shaking.

Sougo sucked at his rim before withdrawing enough to press a kiss to Ryuu’s thigh. With regret he left the space between Ryuu’s legs. He kept one hand on Ryuu’s body, as if afraid to break contact even as he moved to the head of the bed to grab lube from the nightstand. Sougo rolled Ryuu onto his side and spooned up behind him. He kissed the back of Ryuu’s shoulder as he returned to the task of stretching him. The only time Sougo held Ryuu like this was when they were fucking. Usually Sougo slotted perfectly into Ryuu’s arms. They fell asleep curled together, Sougo’s back to Ryuu’s chest, or Sougo’s head pillowed on his shoulder. Sougo was built to manhandle. That didn’t stop him from claiming Ryuu in return.

Sougo pressed along the length of Ryuu’s body. He pressed kisses to the back of Ryuu’s shoulders as he slid in. He wrapped his arms around Ryuu’s chest, holding him tightly. It was possessive and it was also for leverage as he rocked in at the perfect angle. It was a slow, deep fuck. Sougo buried moans against Ryuu’s skin and Ryuu cried out shamelessly.

Ryuu wasn’t sure when his cries for more turned into, “ _I love you_.”

He knew instinctively that Sougo’s response, “Yours,” was a promise that meant the same. As did Sougo’s whispers of, “Always, always, forever.”

Sougo’s hand captured Ryuu’s erection, stroking him to wild completion.

Sougo held him tightly as Ryuu shook. He was wrapped tightly when Ryuu came back to his senses.

In the aftermath they tenderly found their way back to familiar positions. Sougo wiped them clean with a warm cloth. Ryuu pulled the blankets up over them and tugged Sougo into his arms. As Ryuu tucked his chin against Sougo’s hair he listened to the steadying fall of their breath.

They fit together in so many perfect ways.


End file.
